


Alles Schlampen ausser Mutti

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: No es Bill, sino Simone, quien ocupa un puesto privilegiado ante los ojos de Tom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Texto escrito con fines de diversión.

**Alles Schlampen ausser Mutti**

 

El recuerdo más antiguo que tiene Tom de su Mutti es cuando a los cuatro él y Bill pescaron en sucesión varicela del Kindergarten al que asistían en Leipzig. Del evento tiene presente sobre todo la picazón que le invadió el cuerpo; no en balde le quedó una marca en el rostro de donde se arrancó una de las costras a pesar de los intentos de Simone por aplacarlo usando una pasta de avena, pero también la devoción con la que su madre los cuidó sin moverse de su lado durante la semana que aquel brote duró. Y aunque después Simone tuvo que lidiar con una buena cantidad de ampollas que la pusieron en cama cuando subió la fiebre, ni una sola vez se quejó, y en su lugar procuró que Nana Kaulitz, mientras permaneció con ellos de visita para asegurarse de que todos salieran sin secuelas de aquella enfermedad, cocinara todos aquellos platillos que a sus pequeños les gustaban.

De ahí, que ese recuerdo en especial tuviera sabor a tarta de manzana, pero también a las hojuelas de avena.

 

Con siete años de edad y pasando por una separación que habría de dejarles secuelas a él y a Bill, Tom al menos le concede a Simone el esfuerzo que hizo ésta por tratar de mantener la normalidad durante los meses previos a la ruptura que acabó con la relación entre ella y Jörg. Ya fuera con un ojo morado o un labio tumefacto, su Mutti nunca dejó de sonreír ni de asegurarles que “Todo va a ir bien. Papá está pasando por un periodo de mucho estrés en su trabajo, pero pronto pasará y volveremos a ser como antes”, que en memoria de Tom, ese ‘antes’ no difería en lo absoluto de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban inmersos.

Y así habrían de haber seguido por años sin parar de no ser porque Jörg cometió el error de ponerle la mano encima a Bill, apenas un cachete para indicarle que se metiera a bañar antes de que se hiciera tarde para ir a la cama, pero Bill lloró, y Tom en su papel de hermano mayor y protector (aunque sólo fuera por diez minutos, Tom se tomaba muy en serio su papel) le embistió con la cabeza directo en el estómago, derribando a Jörg, que un tanto achispado luego de beber unas cervezas con sus colegas, se cayó de culo en la alfombra de la sala. Lo que siguió fue que Jörg no se tomara con nada de gracia aquella afrenta, y en su persecución con Tom (en donde logró asirle del brazo y arrastrarlo de vuelta al sillón de la sala donde tenía planeado dejarle el trasero en carne viva a base de nalgadas) fue que Simone se enfrentó a la dura decisión de huir o pelear… Y peleó como una leona defendiendo a sus crías, usando para ello uñas y dientes aunque después eso le implicara recibir un castigo equivalente.

La separación que siguió sólo fue el paso natural, y aunque en sí el hecho representó un pequeño trauma tanto para Bill como para Tom, ninguno de los dos manifestó arrepentimiento por la resolución que su madre había escogido para su familia de ahora tres miembros.

 

Tom no fue de guardar la misma inocencia de Bill cuando mamá les presentó en sucesión a varios ‘amigos’ con los que por regla general salía un viernes o sábado en la noche, a veces un domingo en la tarde, mientras Nana Kaulitz cuidaba de ellos dos. Ahí donde Bill en realidad creía que eran simples salidas “para que mamá pudiera despejarse de la semana laboral y continuar de buen humor” como a Simone le gustaba decir, Tom era capaz de discernir el significado oculto que no era otro que el de la búsqueda de un nuevo padre para ellos. A esas alturas de su vida, Jörg había dejado vacante ese sitio para convertirse en una figura distante cuyas visitas semanales permitidas por la corte de tutelas ocurrían más bien una vez al mes, si es que tenían un poco de suerte, y que empezaban tarde y acababan temprano bajo cualquier pretexto. A escondidas había escuchado Tom a su Mutti decirle a Nana que “Jörg ya tiene a otra mujer, y lo está presionando para que no vea más a Bill y a Tom porque cree que es mi manera de ganármelo de vuelta”, por lo que a partir de ahí y en complicidad de su gemelo, Tom se las arregló para que esas espaciadas visitas lo fueran aún más.

Mientras tanto, y luego de una docena de citas fallidas o que no condujeron a nada en concreto, Simone conoció a Gordon, y éste posteriormente conoció a sus hijos gemelos, que a pesar de sus reticencias iniciales no tardaron en cobrarle cariño, poco a poco, iguales que animalitos salvajes que a cuestas cargaban cicatrices de experiencias pasadas. Bill antes que Tom, quien se vio atraído por la presencia artística de Gordon, y que convenció a Tom después bajo un argumento convincente a sus precoces intereses musicales “Gordon no es tan malo, además puede enseñarte a tocar la guitarra para nuestra banda”, y eso fue lo que selló el trato.  

Además, el que el propio Gordon tuviera la atención de hablar seriamente con ellos dos para pedirles permiso oficial de cortejar a Simone demostró, ante los ojos de Tom, que el adulto los considerara sus pares, de algún modo guardianes a los afectos de su madre, y que por lo tanto su papel en la vida de ella no iba a quedar relegado a un segundo puesto. Eso, y el que Simone pidiera su aprobación fueron la llave de entrada a Gordon a sus vidas.

 

Nana fue siempre quien se mostró horrorizada ante los crecientes cambios físicos bajo los cuales los gemelos quisieron someterse por propia voluntad. Para ella fue terrible el día en que Tom y Bill decidieron que ya estaban bastante mayorcitos para compartir trajes de marinerito idénticos hasta en el más mínimo detalle, y peor aun cuando sus intereses en materia de peinado los llevaron a caminos diferentes; a Tom dejándose crecer el cabello rubio hasta los hombros, y Bill en cambio probando de un tinte negro que Simone compró un tanto reticente pero que después le ayudó a aplicarse.

Los siguientes años no habrían de ser diferentes, puesto que ahí donde Bill encontró solaz en ropa ajustada y de colores oscuros, Tom en cambio se decantó por un look opuesto en donde predominaban las playeras y jeans por lo menos tres tallas más grandes y gorras tras las cuales protegerse. Al respecto su madre opinó que “Al menos te servirán por una temporada más larga que a Bill, ¡y es que mira qué grande te has puesto en estos últimos meses!”, dicho con orgullo mientras lo abrazaba y contaba los centímetros aumentados que ella marcaba con interés religioso en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. El lado izquierdo para Tom, y el derecho para Bill, en donde pronto se marcó una notoria diferencia de un centímetro que colocaba a Tom en desventaja, a pesar de los esfuerzos de éste en pararse erguido y casi de puntas para no perder su puesto honorario de gemelo mayor. Ante su actitud, a Simone bastó recordarle que un centímetro de más o de menos no significaba nada, y que en cambio sus nombres sí, y fue ahí donde Tom se enteró que a punto estuvo de llamarse Jörg igual que su padre, y a su vez el padre de éste, pero que en cambio, al enterarse de que eran dos y no uno los que venían en camino, habían optado por otros nombres más acordes. Con su padre eligiendo Bill para el mayor porque sus acepciones eran de amor, voluntad y pasión además de protección, entonces escogió Simone para el segundo Tom, cuyo significado era gemelo, puesto que eso representaba. “Excepto que las enfermeras confundieron los brazaletes, y después fue tarde para cambiarlos, así que…”, finalizó Simone su historia con una nota alegre que dejó a Tom en profundas reflexiones y una pregunta final: “Pero soy el mayor… ¿Correcto? ¿Yo nací primero?”, seguido de un beso en la frente que se lo confirmó y le otorgó una paz que hasta entonces no habría creído necesitar para seguir adelante.

Y en cuanto al tema de modificaciones físicas, fue Simone y no Nana quien por vez primera puso el grito en el cielo cuando al volver de una fiesta, Tom y Bill aparecieron ante ella, culpables de aspecto pero con falsa contrición, a mostrarle sus nuevas piezas de joyería: Para Tom el labio, para Bill la ceja, y para Simone un susto que por poco la hizo colapsar al cerciorarse que eran perforaciones reales.

En consideración, no tan grave su reacción, tomando en cuenta que a la vuelta de dos meses fue ella quien llevó a Bill a un estudio de _piercings_ y _tattoos_ para que le hicieran un nuevo agujero, esta vez la lengua…

 

Acercándose más a la adolescencia y recién cumplidos los trece años, fue que Simone llevó a Tom y a Bill a un centro comercial en Berlín para surtirse de ropa para ese año escolar que estaban por empezar. El viaje a la capital fue todo un acontecimiento mayor que requirió de un día completo para realizarse y el ahorro de varios meses haciendo jornadas extra hasta tarde en la noche con su máquina de coser, pero no por ello la sonrisa de Simone era menos luminosa que la de sus dos hijos ni cuando les dio la noticia o cuando esa mañana los apuró para salir de casi. Gordon, ya como el cuarto miembro oficial de su familia, se les unió al viaje con menos entusiasmo, pero ya que él también tenía planeado ir a una tienda de música para surtirse de cuerdas para su nueva guitarra eléctrica, mantuvo una actitud jovial en todo momento.

Apenas estacionarse en el centro comercial, Bill saltó de su asiento y abrió la portezuela con ímpetu, listo para comerse el mundo, o al menos darle un mordisco que se ajustara al presupuesto con el que contaba y del que no tardó en quejarse una vez que comprobó precios. “Apenas me va a alcanzar para ropa y zapatos, y de maquillaje ni hablar”, se lamentó Bill por lo bajo con Tom, y éste enfadado le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y la advertencia de no mencionarlo en voz alta o cerca de su Mutti. Tarde comprendió Bill que podía herir los sentimientos de su progenitora, que con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio había organizado ese viaje para ellos, y de ahí en adelante su actitud cambió, mostrándose tan agradecido y energético que Tom _casi_ arrepintió de haberlo regañado; _casi_ , porque más tarde cuando se reunieron a almorzar en la plaza de la comida era su Mutti quien sonreía y quien más complacida se mostraba de que apreciaran su obsequio.

En sí, aquel fue un agradable día en el que los cuatro convivieron como familia y en donde el buen humor reinó ininterrumpidamente, aunque también fue la ocasión en que aprovechando que Gordon estaba enfrascado revisando guitarras y Bill en una eterna pasarela de modas frente a los espejos, Simone le dio a Tom La Charla, que capitalizada y todo, fue tan seria y temible como éste se la temía. Y lo peor no fue sólo confirmar lo que ya había visto en clase de educación sexual y que le produjo grima, así como tampoco las admoniciones de su madre en recalcar que sin importar con quién y cuándo debía tener siempre sexo seguro con un condón, sino la petición de que fuera él quien después le compartiera esa misma Charla a Bill. “Tú hermano es un chico más… sensible que tú”, esgrimió Simone como excusa, “y estoy segura que preferiría oír de ti esta información antes que de mí. Por su bien será mejor así, ¿no te parece?”, y porque todavía guardaba fe ciega en su madre, Tom asintió.

La Charla que Bill recibió apenas horas después cuando ya estuvieron de vuelta en Loitsche corrió por su cuenta.

 

Otra madre habría dicho que no, rotundo no, impensable siquiera que sus dos hijos de catorce años pasaran un verano al otro lado de Alemania, lejos de su supervisión constante, trabajando en un disco que con toda seguridad no les iba a llevar a ningún lado y llenándose la cabeza de sueños de fama y gloria que jamás habrían de cumplirse; en definitiva, no. Por supuesto, _otra madre_ no englobaba a Simone y al apoyo incondicional que ella había demostrado ante Tom y Bill al conducirlos a diversos festivales de música durante el último año para que pudieran participar aunque fuera por la corta duración de una melodía, así como su interés genuino por cada canción que componían y tocaban para ella apenas finalizarla. La adición de Gustav y Georgie no hizo mella en su apoyo sin condiciones, y de hecho fue ella quien habló y negoció con las familias de los nuevos integrantes para que la posibilidad de pasar tres meses trabajando en un tentativo primer disco oficial (la maqueta que habían hecho meses atrás como Devilish, aunque muy celebrada por ella seguía siendo una salida en falso) se volviera realidad.

Su esfuerzo habría de verse recompensado con creces a la vuelta de un par de años, pero mientras tanto, fue ella quien desde la distancia veló por su bienestar llamando seguido para preguntar cómo les iba, desearles suerte, pero también recordarles que el éxito era eso, sí, pero también perseverancia, y que nada habrían de obtener si antes no se dejaban las rodillas y los codos en ellos.

En sus momentos más tristes y plagados de melancolía por rendirse y volver a casa, Tom encontró alivio en el perenne optimismo con el que Simone siempre contestó sus llamadas sin importar qué hora del día o la noche fuera, y fue por ella y no por Bill como habría de creer éste que Tom se mantuvo firme en su meta, convencido de que era la satisfacción que su Mutti sentiría por él lo que más regocijo le traería a la larga.

No la fama, ni el dinero, ni una bella colección de mujeres que gimieran su nombre cada vez que apareciera bajo la luz de los reflectores, sino su Mutti, sintiéndose orgullosa por él y por Bill.

 

Tom habría de afirmar a posteriori que con su primer gran salario se compró una tonelada de ropa, un nuevo iPod acompañado de una iMac a juego, y que salió a divertirse en uno de los más lujosos clubs de Hamburg para no volver sino hasta las tantas de la madrugada, pero lo cierto es que ese fue Bill, y aunque Bill después enunció haber tenido uno de los mejores días de su vida comprando en Puma, Diesel, Dior, y otras tantas tiendas más sin tener que mantener un límite en su recién estrenada tarjeta de crédito, Tom tenía la convicción de que su primer gran desembolso de dinero había sido mejor y le había otorgado mayor gozo del que su gemelo había experimentado por su cuenta.

Claro que en perspectiva ninguno de los dos había llorado tanto como Simone cuando al recibir una carta del banco descubrió que la hipoteca de su casa y automóvil estaban pagados en su totalidad, y que además su cuenta privada ahora tenía tal cantidad de ceros que si le apetecía podía renunciar ahí mismo a su trabajo y no tener jamás de qué lamentarse en lo que le quedaba de vida.

A la vuelta de los años Tom le recompensaría con más regalos: Joyas, propiedades, vehículos nuevos, guardarropas completos, una galería de arte propia, viajes y demás, pero nada habría de compararse a aquella probada inicial de éxito, en donde el miedo de perder su pequeña casita pagada con esfuerzo y sudor de su frente si acaso se retrasaban con uno de los pagos mensuales pasó a ser cosa del pasado.

Y en la simpleza de ese obsequio quedó patente dónde residían las lealtades de Tom, que deslumbrado por el éxito de la banda, no olvidó nunca su humilde origen y a la mujer que hizo lo que estuvo en su poder para cambiarlo.

 

De dieciocho y celebrando a lo grande en un bar de hielo que les requiere como vestimenta prendas térmicas para no morir congelados, Tom se siente en la gloria. En sí, es un evento al que sólo un número exclusivo de familiares y amigos recibieron la invitación de asistir, pero por alguna razón la cantidad de personas presentes sobrepasa la cifra, y dado que aquí y allá hay chicas (y chicos, para qué mentir) que atraen su atención y le flirtean indiscriminadamente, Tom no es quién para quejarse.

La noche transcurre entre ríos de alcohol, sobre todo champagne, pero también otros licores más duros como el vodka que Gustav insiste que “Es lo mejor de lo mejor, _camarrada_ ; hasta Vladímir Putin coincidiría conmigo”, utilizando para ello un acento ruso terrible aunque no por ello menos gracioso, mientras que Georg por su parte se decanta por vinos tintos que huelen a putrefacción para Tom, pero no que por ello se resista a una copa más… La comida, o mejor dicho, los minicanapés con los que Bill decidió alimentar a la concurrencia le ayudan a mantener el estómago asentado, y Tom no puede negar que la elección de sabores es exquisita. Así transcurren las horas, aderezando las charlas casi a gritos para oírse entre la multitud presente, y escuchando una selección musical que sin ser del todo la que él habría de elegir de haber sido su trabajo, no por ello le impide mover los pies y la cabeza al ritmo, porque bailar y en su estado, ¡jamás!

La fiesta termina a eso de las cuatro, y para entonces gran parte de los invitados se ha retirado y la restante se encuentra poco menos que presente. Bill hace una salida triunfal con una boa de plumas al cuello que Tom no comprende ni de dónde sacó, pero a esas alturas ya no le importa. Lo único que le apetece es volver a su departamento y dormir la borrachera hasta que su hígado cumpla con su trabajo y le libre de lo que se vaticina como la peor resaca de su vida hasta el momento. “Somos adultos, Tom, somos los dueños de nuestro propio destino y… ¡Blergh!”, le vomita Bill en los zapatos a la salida del local y poco falta para que trastabille y se venga abajo. Con una responsabilidad inherente a su papel de hermano mayor (Tom, el gemelo en acción), es que Tom le sujeta con fuerza y logra mantenerlo vertical, o tan vertical como le permiten las circunstancias y la gravedad, apoyado contra el muro mientras llama a Gordon para que los recoja. El acuerdo era ese: Nada de taxis de dudosa procedencia en la madrugada, ni mucho menos marcharse con amigos en igual o peor estado que el suyo, sino llamar a Gordon, que al igual que Simone estuvo presente en la fiesta pero se marchó temprano hasta la hora de su siguiente turno, que es ahora.

Gordon no se demora más de veinte minutos en aparecer, y mientras tanto Tom y Bill fuman un cigarro compartido y bromean de la cruda realidad que los va a recibir horas después cuando despierten, pero mientras tanto todo es risas y despreocupación, porque tienen dieciocho, y el mundo da la impresión de pertenecerles.

Al final no es sólo Gordon, sino también Simone quien aparece como su acompañante, y es ella quien sugiere colocar erguido a Bill en el asiento del copiloto y sostenido en paralelo al respaldo por el cinturón de seguridad mientras ella y Tom se sientan atrás. El acomodo le resulta extraño a Tom, quien acostumbrado a estar unido de su gemelo casi por la cadera, resintió su falta, por cinco segundos… Pues apenas Simone apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y le rodeó por la cintura, se olvidó por completo de Bill y volvió a la tierna infancia de cuando su estatura era menor a la de su Mutti y podía sentarse en su regazo. Ya no más, pero dado que para Simone él seguía siendo de algún modo el mismo bebé que había llevado a casa del hospital, poco importó la diferencia de estaturas.

“Es igual que hace dieciocho años”, le dijo Simone por la bajo, de tal manera que ni Bill ni Gordon se enteraron, “ya desde entonces no podía dejarte ir, cariño; sólo quería tenerte en mis brazos”, y su admisión, por cursi que le hubiera parecido a Tom, el adulto Tom que era mayor de edad y tenía documentos que lo autorizaban a beber, fumar, conducir, y entrar a un club de _strippers,_ también le resultó infinitamente reconfortante a Tom, su Tom interno, que de algún modo quiso volver a esa etapa feliz, al instante preciso, previo a su nacimiento, en donde la protección que ella les proveía a él y a Bill era absoluta.

Igual y podían ser fantasías de borracho, así las habría justificado Tom de estar sobrio, pero ebrio y con su madre a un lado haciéndole mimos en la nuca, no habría de existir algo que él anhelara más que eso.

 

En un punto álgido de sus carreras, cuando el cielo parece no tener límite y su vista se posa en las oportunidades que están a su disposición, es cuando la caída resulta más dura.

De eso puede atestiguar Tom, quien encontró horripilante el volver a casa tras la llamada de la compañía de seguridad y descubrir un caos esperando por él y Bill. Cajones volteados, ropa esparcida por todos lados, papelería en el suelo, los gabinetes abiertos de par en par, hasta las tapas de la lavadora y secadora fuera de su sitio, y los perros encerrados en uno de los baños de la planta alta y ladrando como desquiciados. Bill habría de confirmarle después que lo peor fue encontrar su ropa interior desperdigada a la vista de cualquiera (incluso algunas piezas de su canasto de ropa sucia faltando, muy para su mortificación), pero Tom discrepa con él en esa cuestión, puesto que para él lo más espantoso fue encontrar los álbumes de familiares con fotografías que brillaban por su ausencia, y entre ellas escenas previas de su salto a la fama, como Navidades con Nana, cumpleaños con una tarta casera, vacaciones en el campo con su Mutti… Recuerdos que hasta entonces le resultaban de lo más comunes y corrientes, pero que bajo una nueva luz son la peor afrenta a su vida privada. Más allá de lo que le han hecho a él o a Bill, es lo que le han hecho a su madre y a los momentos que atesoraron con ella, plasmados en fotografías que ya no podrán ser recuperadas.

Empacar sus pertenencias, huir a Los Ángeles, es por lo tanto una acción de autopreservación, y habría sido motivo de derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes, de no ser porque tanto Simone como Gordon acordaron acompañarles “por un par de meses mientras se establecen del todo”, que a la vuelta de casi un cuarto de año, se convierte en un periodo boyante para Tom, donde redescubre lo que una vez dejaron ir él y Bill al salir de casa a los quince años para mudarse a Hamburg.

El hogar que antes lo asfixió, es ahora el hogar al que pertenece, y el cual no quiere volver a abandonar.

 

Las señales de que Ria no era la indicada estuvieron ahí desde un inicio.

Bill la odió sin disimulo alguno durante las semanas previas de cortejo en que Tom y ella salieron por LA y se ‘conocieron’ tanto en lo público como en lo privado. Fiel a su carácter, Gordon se abstuvo de comentarios, sirviendo de reserva para las quejas de su gemelo. Y en cuanto a Simone… Fue ella quien se adelantó al resto en materia de premoniciones al afirmar que “Ria no te conviene. Seguro que es una buena chica, pero no lo será para ti. Hay algo en ella que no termina de agradarme, un cierto atisbo de… falsedad”, y porque testarudo era algo así como su segundo nombre, Tom hizo caso omiso a sus consejos y se embarcó en una relación seria para la cual no tardó en descubrir que no estaba listo.

Entre lo bueno al menos pudo se pudo decir que Ria sabía pasarla bien. La mayor parte del tiempo era atenta, graciosa y solícita para atender un buen número de sus caprichos; excelente cómplice de cama y con la inventiva suficiente para aceptar nuevas sugerencias y a su vez proponer otras cuantas; también una digna compañera a la que llevar del brazo y presentar como novia oficial. En suma, un complemento que vino a llenar un vacío que hasta entonces Tom había procurado disimular con _groupies_ y citas de una noche, sin percatarse ni por un instante que las alertas de peligro que emanaban de Ria no eran para tomarse a la ligera.

Empezando y terminando por su carrera de modelo, de la cual ésta se quejaba amargamente por la falta de oportunidades. “El resto de las chicas de la audición eran más altas y voluptuosas que yo”, era su excusa habitual, que con el tiempo se transformó en “Si tan sólo yo tuviera una mejor nariz… Un par de senos copa D… Pómulos más altos… Un mentón que combinara con el resto de mis facciones…”, y con cada queja aparecía la inevitable petición de ‘ayuda’ para costearse una nueva y onerosa cirugía para la cual la cantidad aportada era en cada ocasión mayor por parte de Tom y menor por la de Ria, hasta que pagarle por completo las inyecciones de colágeno en los labios, descubrió el mayor de los gemelos que la factura había quedado cubierta por completo gracias a él. Por supuesto, Tom se cuidó de no revelarle a Bill los desbalances de su cuenta privada de banco, pero no le hizo falta, porque con la falta de un trabajo formal para Ria y sus constantes modificaciones físicas que pronto la convirtieron en una persona por completo diferente, era más que evidente quién actuaba más como su chequera que como su novio. “Tú sabes lo que haces… O al menos eso espero”, le sentenció Bill, y de nueva cuenta Tom hizo ojos ciegos y oídos sordos a un problema que sólo empeoraría.

Para Navidades de tres años consecutivos que volvieron a Alemania, el papel de Simone ante Ria fue de absoluta cortesía y respeto, mas no por ello pudo disimular su desencanto cuando en la víspera de Año Nuevo Tom le obsequió a Ria un anillo de compromiso y la promesa de matrimonio para la cual ninguno de los presentes tuvo ánimo de celebrar. De ahí que la boda se realizara en Las Vegas durante un viaje corto de fin de semana en donde ni Simone, Gordon o Bill estuvieron presentes, y en donde Tom empezó a tener sus serias dudas justo mientras observaba cómo la tinta de su firma se secaba…

Aquel fue un matrimonio para el que la Luna de Miel apenas duró tres días antes de que empezaran los problemas. Por demás fuera de su carácter que detestaba las confrontaciones de pareja, los reclamos, y el daño deliberado, Tom se vio envuelto en un divorcio cuyo proceso inició apenas seis meses después de la boda cuando Ria le anunció que “Esto ya no funciona, he conocido a alguien más compatible que tú, y eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte, el resto puedes interpretarlo como te venga en gana”, para lo cual Tom reaccionó con estupefacción, apenas presente en cuerpo y espíritu mientras observaba a Ria empacar sus pertenencias (la mayoría de ellas pagadas por él), dejar la llave de entrada sobre la almohada, y largarse sin una despedida.

En las horas más oscuras de su divorcio, no fue Bill quien le consoló (éste más bien se ufanó en repetirle “Te lo dije” hasta el cansancio), sino su Mutti, quien no dio muestras de sorpresa cuando Tom apareció de improviso en su casa de Alemania cargando sólo un maletín pequeño de viaje y le pidió posada en su cuarto de huéspedes de manera indefinida.

Apenas una estancia de diez días, pero diez días al lado de su Mutti le bastaron para volver a cuadrar los hombros y alzar la cabeza de vuelta.

 

Pasados los veinticinco es que Tom apreció por primera vez cuán era el típico ‘niñito de mamá’ con su devoción absoluta por Simone, su persona, su carácter, y su aprobación. Podía ser Bill el que al cuello llevaba “Un collar con la letra de su inicial colgando cerca de su corazón  para tenerla así siempre presente en sus sentimientos más privados”, y también quien planeaba a mediano plazo inmortalizar su afecto por ella vía tatuaje, pero no por ello era de los dos quien mayor predilección sentía por su Mutti. Daba lo mismo que Bill le llamara religiosamente cada domingo para charlar por horas de lo que les había ocurrido durante la semana, y que el resto de los días se mantuvieran conectados vía mensajería instantánea enviando textos de todo tipo sin ningún filtro de discriminación, porque aunque en visión micro era Bill quien daba muestras de ser el consentido de Simone y viceversa, desde el cuadro macro era Tom quien velaba antes por su madre al estar pendiente de ella sin que ésta fuera siquiera consciente de ello, encargándose de que nada le faltara y preguntándose sin parar qué más podía hacer para que su Mutti fuera feliz. De entre ellos dos, eran los abrazos de Tom los de más larga duración, sus estancias las más centradas en permanecer en casa a su lado, y sus paseos para charlar y reconectar los que guardaban mayor profundidad.

Ahí donde Bill es cantidad, Tom es calidad, y la realidad es que cada uno está conforme con el papel que la toca desempeñar ante Simone, quien sin importar qué, no manifiesta favoritismos por ninguno de los dos.

 

Es la situación política en USA la que levanta alertas tanto en Tom como en Bill, pero sobre todo en Bill, quien después de la victoria de Donald Trump pasa de ser apolítico a ser un acérrimo enemigo del “Cheeto naranja”, como le llama en son de broma cuando no están las circunstancias o el lugar para utilizar palabras altisonantes. Sin llegar al grado de salir a las calles a manifestarse o emprender acción de algún tipo, Bill se contenta con quejarse ante quien le quiera prestar oídos, y es más pronto que después cuando Tom le escucha maldecir a todas aquellas celebridades que en su momento anunciaron la salida del país si Trump ganaba y ahora en cambio se desdicen. “Patéticos pusilánimes…”, repite sin cesar, y a la vez que coincide en su opinión, por otra parte Tom se abstiene de mostrarse igual de vocal que su gemelo. En lo personal, a Tom la política ni le va ni le viene en lo absoluto. A diferencia de Bill que siente una predilección por Angela Merkel y la mayor parte de sus políticas para Alemania, Tom es más de ignorar todo aquello que no le competa en un sentido musical y pasar de ello, al extremo incluso de jamás haber votado antes en su vida y no sentirse ni remotamente arrepentido por ello. De ahí que en un inicio los pronósticos que emite Bill en donde afirma que “USA ya no es lo mismo… LA ya no es tan seguro como antes” le pasen por completo desapercibidos. Después de todo, están en un periodo de trabajo extenuante, el disco está por salir en un par de meses y todavía quedan demasiados ‘toques finales’ como para sentarse en sus laureles (¿y quién si no el propio Tom se va a encargar de la edición de audios y la labor de consola que los demás detestan?), por lo que el mayor de los gemelos hace caso omiso de las advertencias que indican un cambio drástico para el cual quizá no está ni remotamente preparado…

No es sino hasta que Bill le presenta el itinerario del nuevo año que a la vista le salta que pasarán las fiestas decembrinas con su familia en Alemania, y después… Las semanas se suceden sin que en ningún apartado aparezca como localización LA. “El disco nos tendrá por completo en Berlín…  La gira empezará en marzo… Y después quién sabe…”, lo cual deja pendiendo en el aire la posibilidad no tan descabellada de volver a sacar a colación una cuestión pendiente a la que ya le han dado vueltas en el pasado pero de la cual nunca llegaron a decidirse: Per se, Bill quiere un cambio de paisaje, y aunque Alemania no es su primera opción, siempre existen otras posibilidades. Tom por otra parte desea quedarse en LA, porque entre las ciudades que Bill barajó (New York, Paris, Berlín o Milán) ninguna le crea ningún tipo de conexión. Pendiente queda el charlarlo una vez que el frenesí de la gira pase y tengan un momento para sentarse y hablarlo con calma, pero la ansiedad de la espera hace mella en Tom, quien ante la disyuntiva de no tener a su otra mitad para desahogarse, acude a otra fuente primaria: Su Mutti.

El veredicto de Simone no es más que una tarea reflexiva: “¿Qué te ata a LA? ¿Qué no te ata a cualquier otro sitio?”, y la respuesta es clara: Bill es su ancla, y a donde Bill vaya, él irá. En segundo término vienen sus perros, y la barrera del idioma siempre es dura de romper, pero después de mudarse una vez al otro lado del mundo por su cuenta, Tom ya no tiene miedo de nada.

Nada, o al menos eso cree hasta que el destino decide jugarle una broma pesada.

 

No es como si no fuera consciente de las deficiencias de la raza cuando en el refugio para animales el empleado apareció con Capper (en aquel entonces delgado, con la cola escondida entre las patas, y las orejas gachas) y le confió que el animal, al tener ocho meses de edad y ningún adoptante en puerta, estaba a punto de pasar al corredor de los rezagados, que a su vez lo colocaba dentro de una cuenta regresiva en donde si a la vuelta de treinta días no conseguía un dueño, sería sacrificado. Tom no hesitó en firmar los papeles de la adopción, aportar un donativo en alimento para las mascotas que se quedaban atrás, y salir del refugio con Capper trotando a un lado de él y examinándole de la misma manera que él había hecho cuando sus ojos conectaron a través de la reja y la conexión entre ambos se estableció. Su plan había sido adoptar un cachorro, de preferencia otro labrador como el fiel Scotty a quien tanto él como Bill le guardaban cariño con especial devoción por los años que ya tenían juntos, pero su paseo por las jaulas había sido infructífero, “No es temporada de Navidad”, se excusó el empleado que lo atendió, y ante la curiosidad que Tom manifestó, le explicó que los labradores eran usualmente un regalo de esas fechas, de padres a hijos a los que las raza había cautivado en versión cachorro, pero que una vez que crecían, se desarrollaban, y revelaban su energética y glotona personalidad acababan en la perrera a la vuelta de máximo seis meses. Apretando los dientes se había prometido Tom no salir de ahí sin un animal, y ello había desencadenado en la adquisición de un braco alemán de pelo corto que para nada se asemejaba al labrador que él tenía en mente, pero que no por ello lo decepcionó.

La elección del nombre fue meramente al azar mientras jugaba con un par de sílabas aquí y allá, y pronto Capper se adecuó a la dinámica establecida entre ellos y el resto de sus perros sin problemas. Igual que había ocurrido con la Dachshund de Bill, Capper no tardó en identificar a Tom como su amo absoluto, y aunque a Bill le obedecía (aunque reticente) cuando éste lo mandaba bajarse del sofá de ante color miel que tenían en la sala, era a las órdenes de Tom a las cuales reaccionaba obediente en una fracción de segundo. Del perro apocado y resignado a su suerte de ser sacrificado si antes no lo salvaba un milagro, pronto emergió un majestuoso can que creció hasta ser de talla grande y olvidar sus viejas maneras de miedo para convertirse en una criatura con el mismo porte y altivez que Tom.

Dicho fuera, Capper también dio muestras de rechazo a Ria, pero Tom hizo caso omiso de sus advertencias y el precio a pagar fue que durante el divorcio Ria pretendiera llevarse con ella a Capper, alegando que “Capper es tan perro mío como tuyo”, a lo que Tom tuvo que desembolsar una cantidad considerable de dinero durante el arreglo de separación y con rabia encararse una vez más a su cruel realidad.

En las altas y bajas de los años que estuvo fuera de Alemania de manera permanente, fue Capper la conexión que lo mantuvo unido a su _Heimat_ , y de ahí que al retornar juntos por un periodo prolongado le pareciera un augurio venturoso… Que no tardó en desmoronarse cuando Simone señaló que “Capper parece un poco… desanimado. ¿Está comiendo con normalidad? ¿Has notado que cojea?”, y aquella simple pregunta desencadenó en Tom una reacción en cadena que por poco le provocó un ataque de ansiedad. La visita al veterinario que hicieron él y Bill al día siguiente no reveló nada más allá que un poco de estrés por el cambio de localización, agua y alimento, “Temporal y fácilmente superable”, en palabras de su médico, pero no por ello bajó Tom la guardia. No cuando el veterinario le preguntó por la edad de Capper y de pasada mencionó que “Esta raza tienda a vivir un poco menos que una década, en otras ocasiones hasta doce años, y en casos excepcionales hasta quince años, pero yo no contaría con eso. Tampoco descartaría artritis, pero antes habría que ver cómo evoluciona…”, que al instante le dejó un regusto amargo y metálico en la lengua.

Con irritación pagó la factura, y con enojo ciego manejó de vuelta al departamento que tenían a su nombre en renta, y una vez protegido dentro de sus cuatro paredes procedió a mostrarse hosco y hostil. Agresivo incluso ante Bill, que como único remedio para casos desesperados como ese, llamó a su madre, que con una gira en puerta e implícita la necesidad de dejar a los perros atrás mientras duraba, no creía ser capaz de afrontar ese vendaval que se le venía encima y que era Tom temiendo por la seguridad de Capper.

Simone no tardó en aparecer, ni tampoco en establecerse aquella comunicación especial entre ellos dos que era equiparable al lenguaje secreto que Tom mantenía con Bill, pero que a la vez en nada se le asemejaba. Tom confesó sus miedos con un “La vida es una putada” y Simone asintió, porque ese era el trato de madre: Amor sin condiciones, y si Tom requería que ella le confirmara los grandes hechos de la existencia en ese planeta, por muy negativos que estos fueran, así sería.

Habría de descubrir, a su tiempo, a su modo, que en efecto, la vida podía ser muy puta, en circunstancias (como lo de Capper) y en personas (como en Ria), pero que al final del día, también había sus excepciones. Y más allá de Bill, era su Mutti quien jamás lo abandonaría.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
